bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trial:X2
__TOC__ Overview A new research has been completed and Noel is challenging again ALL Summoners to take another Trial at the Summoners' Research Lab. Trial No. X2 - featuring the lovely Battle Maidens - is now UP! Are you strong enough to face them or will you let their killer smiles win over your well-geared squads? Rewards *Blighted Seal *3,000,000 Zel *60,000 XP *1 Gem Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight the second group. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental seals, BB gauge support items, Revive items, and status cure items for paralysis/curse as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders: *HP boost (Oulu, Exvehl, Tridon, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Lily Matah, Orna and Eva) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 10,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts/Tridon's shield) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Guardian Darvanshel - Excellent as a lead, can attack with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' Def with SBB **Thunder Savior Shera - Can attack with her BB/SBB & has a high hit count on SBB **Mad God Narza - Negates status ailments with his BB/SBB & boosts allies' BB gauge when attacked with his SBB (purely defensive mitigator) **Colossal Tridon - Excellent choice as a leader or sub-unit. Adds in Earth Shield with purple HP bar to all allies with BB/SBB Note: The shield CAN be removed via buff removal. **Ice Fortress Oulu - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status *A unit to help with BB fill: **Tyrant Lilly Matah - Excellent as a lead, boosts BC drop rate, boosts BB gauge when attacked, & boosts BB gauge per turn **Inferno Goddess Elza - High hit count with SBB and has BB fill rate LS. **Thief God Zelnite - Boosts BC drop rate and boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB. **Aqua Goddess Kuhla - Boost BB gauge with BB and BB per turn on SBB. **'Mad God Narza' - Same as above **Massacre God Belfura - Great 18 hits on SBB, boosts bb gauge with its SBB with probable ATK&DEF down ailment. **Gilded General Weiss - Leader skill with a BB gauge cashback **Gaia Bow Lario - LS reduces BB gauge and great 40 hits on SBB that also increases BC drop rate. **Melody Kagamine Rin - Increase BC drop rate and nullify statuses and can also heal. **Zeus Whip Orna - Boosts fill rate and BB gauge when attacked. *Healer **Guardian Goddess Tia - Heal, HoT on BB. BB buff on SBB. *Status Healer/Nullifier **Beast God Exvehl **Fire Goddess Ulkina **Magnum Opus Rigness Round 1 War Rocket Cayena *Inflicts Paralysis. *'SKILLS:' **''Homing Rockets'' - 10 combo powerful single target Fire attack that drains BB gauge by 50~70%. Always used on the unit with lowest HP. **''Rocket Storm'' - 12 combo powerful AoE Fire attack with a 50% chance to drain BB gauge by 40~60% and a 25% chance to inflict Paralysis. Used every 3 turns. **''I AM RIGHTEOUS!'' - 12 combo powerful AoE Fire attack that fully drains BB gauge and has a 75% chance to inflict Paralysis. *Gains an Atk and Def buff when below 50% HP. Raid Bolt Fennia *Inflicts Weakness, Paralysis and Def Down *'SKILLS:' **''Voltage Storm'' - 5 combo Powerful AoE Thunder attack with a 25% chance to inflict Paralysis and Weakness and removes buffs. Used every 3 turns. **''Surging Explosion'' - Powerful AoE Thunder attack and inflicts Sickness. Used every 5 turns. **''Galvanizing Pulse'' - 3 combo powerful AoE Thunder attack, reduces Def by 50% and boosts Atk by 25% for 3 turns. Used when below 50% HP onwards. **''"Is your skin tingling?"'' - 5 combo powerful AoE Thunder attack which has a 75% chance to inflict Paralysis and Weakness and reduces damage taken by 90% for all allies for 3 turns. **''"We're not done yet!"'' - Boosts all allies' Atk by 75%. **''"Going out with a bang!"'' - AoE Thunder attack with a 40% chance to inflict Curse and drains 40% of damage dealt. **''"Eat my righteous grenade!"'' - 3 combo powerful AoE thunder attack with a 60% chance to drain BB gauge by 50% and removes buffs. *Gains an Atk and Def buff when below 50% HP. Demon Blade Lico *'SKILLS:' **''Death Impact'' - Powerful single target Dark attack which has a 30% chance to inflict Paralysis and drains 50% of damage dealt. **''Death Strike'' - Powerful single target Dark attack, inflicts Paralysis and drains 80% of damage dealt. **''"Won't you play with me?"'' - Massive single target Dark attack. Used when below 50% HP. **''"There she goes again!"'' - Reduces damage taken by 25% for all allies and nullifies status ailments. **''"NO! Not the Rocket!!!"'' - Adds partial defense ignoring effect, which ignores 75% of Def, to all allies' attack. Used only if Cayena is defeated. **Massive STBB attack every 3 turns. *Gains an Atk and crit buff when below 50% HP. Round 2 Sky Angel Vanila *Inflict Injury, Weakness, Paralysis and Sickness *'SKILLS:' **''Holy Light'' - Heal allies by 75,000 HP. **''Divine Inferno'' - 25 combo massive random AoE Light attack with a 40% chance to inflict any status ailment. **''Orbital Bombardment'' - 10 combo massive AoE Light attack at 50% HP and drains 130% of damage dealt. **''Plasma Pulse'' - 5 combo powerful AoE Light attack that removes buffs and has a 25% chance to inflict Curse. **''Marking Target'' - Cast Taunt on unit with highest HP for 3 turns. **''Target Locked'' - Cast Taunt on unit with highest HP and has a 30% chance to reduce Rec by 90% for 2 turns. *Gain Atk and Def Buff at 50% HP. Gun Goddess Serin - 650,000 HP *Inflict Injury *'SKILLS:' **''Gattling Tsunami'' - 16 combo powerful AoE Water attack which halves damage taken for all allies for 2 turns and has a 40% chance to reduce Def by 30%. **''Suppressive Fire'' - 14 combo powerful AoE Water attack which has a 25% chance to inflict Injury and halves damage taken for all allies for 2 turns. **''Vequa, protect us!'' - 14 combo AoE Water attack which halves damage thane for all allies for 2 turns and drains 90% of damage dealt. **''Focus Fire'' - 14 combo single target Water attack which has a 30% chance to reduce Rec by 90% for 2 turns and drains 50% of damage dealt. **''Focus Mastery'' - 14 combo single target Water attack which fully drains BB gauge, has a 30% chance to reduce Rec by 90% and drains 60% of damage dealt. **''Nyan's Blessing'' - Grants self an Angel Idol buff. Used only if Bayley is defeated. **Revives with 65,000 HP. Wild Slash Bayley - 650,000 HP *'SKILLS:' **''Hunting Nyan Form'' - 8 combo AoE Earth attack that inflicts Poison and drains 30% of damage dealt. **''Queen of the Jungle'' - 6 combo powerful single target Earth attack that inflicts Poison. **''Venomous Claw Form'' - 5 combo massive single target Earth attack with a 75% chance to inflict Poison. **''Nyan Healing Technique'' - Heal all allies by 60,000 HP. **''Nyan Rejuvenation'' - Heals 65000~70000 HP and halves damage taken for all allies for 2 turns. **''Venomous Poison Slash'' - Single target Earth attack. **''Nine Lives'' - Grants self an Angel Idol buff. Used at 25% HP. **Revives with 65,000 HP. *Gains a crit buff at 50% HP.